


Riarkle One Shot - The Accident - Farkle's POV

by GirlMeetsMe12



Series: Girl Meets One Shots [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riarkle fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riarkle One Shot - The Accident - Farkle's POV

“Where is she?” I demanded, bursting into the waiting room, breathing heavily from sprinting up the stairs.

            The Matthews’ looked up at my sudden arrival. Mrs. Matthews stood up and started to walk towards me. “She’s in room 306, but she’s asleep right now. Maybe you –”

            I couldn’t hear the rest of what she said because I was already racing down the hall to where my Riley was. I skidded to a stop outside the correct room, and took a deep breath before walking in. I didn’t know how bad her injuries were, so I wanted to be prepared for the worst. I didn’t know how much pain I could handle seeing her in.

            As I slowly stepped in, I saw Maya and Lucas sitting in two chairs near the bed. They were holding hands, and Maya’s eyes were red rimmed. Lucas seemed to be rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Then I forced myself to look at the beautiful, fragile girl lying in the bed. Her hair was splayed on her pillow in a mess, her neck in a brace, with a few tubes coming out of her body. All in all I was relieved to see she didn’t look nearly as battered as I had feared she’d be. Mrs. Matthews was right – she was asleep. I watched for a moment at the slow rise and fall of her chest. Then, I was flooded with a sudden anger.

            I spun around towards Maya and Lucas. “How could you let this happen to her?” I nearly snarled at Maya. This kind of behaviour was very unlike me, I admitted, but when it came to Riley, nothing else in the world mattered.

            “Farkle, there was nothing I –”

            “Don’t say there was nothing you could do. You were right there _with her_. You saw it coming and yet –”

            “Back off,” Lucas stood up stepping in front of Maya protectively, his voice low and threatening. I just glared at him, the anger bubbling through me, until I realized what I was doing. These were my _friends_.

            “Maya...Lucas. I...I’m so sorry,” I sat back on the edge of the bed in disbelief at how I’d just acted.

            Lucas tentatively sat back down beside Maya, and Maya gave me a small smile. “It’s fine Farkle, I know you’re just worried about her.”

            Looking down, I took a deep breath. Without looking up, I quietly asked, “She’s going to be ok, right?”

            I peered up to see that both Maya and Lucas seemed totally calm, and I felt immediately relieved. “She bruised a few of her ribs, and broke one of her arms. She also has a minor concussion and a few scratches and bruises. But other than that, she’s _fine_ ,” Lucas reassured me, looking me straight in the eyes.

            I nodded to myself, unable to say anything from my relief. Just then, I felt a movement from under the covers.

            “Farkle?” A raspy voice asked.

            “Riley, I’m right here,” I said, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She gave me one of her Riley smiles, like sunshine and flowers and rainbows, and I knew everything was going to be ok.

            I sighed. “Riles, I know you’re a bit klutzy, but this...” I shook my head.

            She laughed a little. “You know it wasn’t my fault! I was only crossing the street, minding my own business.”

            “I know, I know. I was only kidding,” I reassured her.

            “They’re saying it was a drunk driver,” Lucas said, a serious expression on his face. I turned my glance to Maya and she looked just as solemn.

            I clenched my fists, anger starting to boil up again.

            “Farkle. Farkle, hey,” Riley tried to soothe me. “Everything’s alright now. I’m going to be perfectly back to normal in just a few months.”

            “And I’ll do everything I can to take care of you,” I promised her.

            Riley looked away shyly. “In that case, is there something you could do for me?”

            “Anything,” I immediately answered.

            “Could I have a get better kiss?” She peered up at me with her big brown eyes, biting her lip.

            I chuckled. “Anything,” I said, and leaned down to kiss the girl I loved.


End file.
